


Heaven is a place on earth with you

by Just_Juliette



Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Lewis, Angel!Pierre, Archangel!Charles, Demon!Lando, Demon!Max, Fluff and Angst, M/M, demon!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Lewis couldn't be happier.He met Sebastian Vettel days after he fell. And although the blonde was merely human, he had all the appearance of an angel.Or an Angels & Demons AU slightly based in Hush Hush.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc (Hinted), Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen (Hinted)
Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900291
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction

This is a somewhat complicated AU, related to Fallen Angels and Demons.  
If you ever read Hush Hush, this will be familiar. But for those who didn't, here I will make a couple of clarifications about the characters:

-Fallen Angels (Pierre and Lewis): they transit alone on earth. Their powers and capacity to fly are taken away, their wings turn black but they are given a white feather that represents their race. If it burns, it sends the angel to hell. 

-Angels (Nico): They live in heaven but perform different missions on earth. Their wings are white, and although they cannot die, they can be banished. 

-Archangels (Charles): Superior race of angels. They can come down to earth, but perform their guardianship functions in heaven. 

-Humans (Sebastian) : They transit alone on earth. They can set free the fallen angels by allowing themselves to be saved in order to give them back their wings and powers, or by sacrificing themselves in order to make them human.

Demons (Charles, Max and Lando): They roam freely through hell and earth. They have powers similar to angels, but they took their oath to Lucifer. Many of them go up to earth to monitor the activity of fallen angels, while others guard those who are imprisoned.

Prisoners: These are the fallen angels who, because they do not fulfill their mission or because their feathers have been burned, are sent as prisoners to hell, and must be isolated in chains or even tortured for disobedience. They can be released if Lucifer offers them an oath of loyalty, but that prohibits them from becoming angels again or having any dealings with them.

Now, go ahead ^^


	2. Descenso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis' decision of not returning to be an Angel in orden to be in a relationship with a Human atracts the atention of several creatures from both worlds, specially one that might not be happy with it.

Lewis was not in the least surprised when he was banished. He could almost say that he did it all to be kicked out. But that didn't mean he was okay with it, or that it was fair.

No, he had every right for the system to listen to his demands, that the archangels should relinquish their privileges, and that if the guardian leaders continued to cast out angels for arbitrary reasons, Lucifer would take the opportunity to bring them under his orbit and even declare war.

But of course, this was taken as a threat, and had been sent to earth several months ago.

And he couldn't be happier.

He met Sebastian Vettel days after he fell. And although the lad was merely human, he had all the appearance of an angel. He was gentle, funny, and loved him for what he was, Lewis perceived that from the very beginning, at first sight.

He longed to become as human as he was, to be able to feel the warmth of his embrace, the sweetness of his kisses, the pain melted with pleasure when they made love...

Sebastian wanted the same thing more than anything else, but changed his mind when he learned of the sacrifice.

He did not want Lewis to kill anyone for a selfish purpose. His angel was not like that, and neither was he.

But the state of limbo in which the fallen man was -not wanting to return to heaven but not wanting to become human either- attracted the attention of several ones: archangels, angels and even some demons.

A few of them took a human form to see what was happening.

One of them was Charles, an archangel who had taken his distinguished range not long ago, being the youngest and most sensitive archangel of all. And when, posing as a young apprentice, he met Sebastian, he understood why Lewis felt so attached to him, and to the earth.

He didn't have the courage to take the happiness and that bright smile, away from the beautiful mortal in front of him. Nevertheless, he continued to roam the earth as often as he could, with the excuse of offering protection from those angels and demons who wished to destroy them.

Not just Lewis,as required... but also Sebastian.

Because the danger was real, coming from a resentful angel not pleased with Lewis' decision to stay on earth and be happy with a human.

Nico had come down to earth to make several attempts to convince him to return, but each attempt was futile, as Lewis no longer had any intention of returning to him.

And he found it hard to accept.

However, that was not the only problem of Lewis and Sebastian.

One day, Charles appeared flying out of his window, bringing another fallen angel with him.

It was Pierre, a guardian angel with whom Charles shared a very close bond. The charming blond had just been exiled, and the reason the angels found for this made everyone mad.

_"There was a young man, so hasty and impulsive... He was driving his car at almost 200 miles per hour and it was inevitable that he would crash. I saved him, I longed to be his guardian... but it turns out he wasn't human. He was a servant of Lucifer pretending to be human. They cut off one of my wings for treason and threw me here."_

No one thought it was fair, but everyone understood that they didn't have much to do, not even Charles.

They could only take him in, and help him find another human of whom Pierre could become a guardian angel and thus return to heaven, together with Charles, the secret love of the fallen young angel.

After that, things seemed to stabilize a bit. Charles discovered that the demon who was on earth watching over Lewis was Max, with whom he had a discreet friendship despite belonging to different worlds.

Neither of them ever cared about the conflict of angels and demons, and Max was very grateful for what Pierre did, so he would not intervene in Pierre or Lewis' affairs.

But as is often the case, the calmer everything seems, the closer the storm is.

One that no one saw coming.

It was a month after Charles and Max noticed unusual activity on the ground. An angel who had made several fleeting trips before, but had now been there for days.

However, they had no way of tracking him, and could only warn Lewis and Pierre to be careful, because if they were attacked, they could suffer greatly by not having their powers.

So they did what they thought was most reasonable, hiding their feathers somewhere else.

In Sebastian's house.

Reasonable because they didn't expect Nico to break all the rules and to appear in front of the human in his natural form.

The mortal didn't know whether to be scared or amazed.

"You... are..."

"I don't understand what Lewis saw in you. You must have been an easy target."

"I... uh"

"Come with me."

"What? No."

"I'll throw you off a goddamn roof if I have to, but Lewis must go back to heaven."

"No, let me go. Leave us alone."

"Look Sebastian, I don't know how much you know about what happens when an angel is banished. But Lewis cannot be trapped here without a destination. So either throw yourself off a roof, or tell me where his feathers are."

"No, I won't let you take him."

"I'm not going to take him away, I'm going to make justice. If he has no defined loyalty to God and his archangels, then he must go to the other side.

"That is complete bulshit. Since you can't have him, you want to take him away from me too. I'll never give you the feathers, you'll have to kill me for that."

Nico snorted with annoyance and dug into Sebastian's mind to find out where he had hidden them.

Meanwhile, Charles found out what was going on, and ran to tell Lewis about the angel in Sebastian's house. If he found the feathers, it would be the end.

But when he arrived, it was too late. Nico had a bag in his hand, and a candle in the other.

"No... Please."

Sebastian begged with tears in his eyes.

But Nico ignored this and, overcome by bitterness, set fire to the little bag with Lewis and Pierre's feathers.

Lewis felt his wings sting and burn. His wrists were suddenly chained, and his eyes reddened to the point that he couldn't see anything. When he regained his sight he was attached to the wall, his wings were gone and a demon was guarding him.

"So... This is hell."


	3. Ascenso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is alone and devastated, Charles tries to find a way of getting Lewis and Pierre out and Max tries to convince Pierre to make a deal with Lucifer.

Sebastian wanted to die. Die and not being saved. He wanted to find a way to join Lewis. But Charles had already explained to him that it didn't work that way. That Lewis was not dead, but now belonged to the underworld, and since he had lost almost all his powers, there was no way to offer him a deal that would allow him to return.

─There must be some way!

─We can't do anything from here, I'm sorry. They are in the hands of Lucifer now. -Max explained.

─Sebastian?-said a newly arrived Charles. His confusion turned into panic when he saw the human so stressed.

─Charles, I don't know how to tell you this... -The demon started...

─Lewis and Pierre are gone. Nico burned his feathers.- Seb spilled.

The archangel also felt his world falling apart. Although he hardly knew Lewis -and was deeply envious of Sebastian's love for him- he certainly did not deserve hell.

And Pierre... Pierre was his family. The angel loved and trusted him like no other. He trusted him when he put him in the care of Lewis and Sebastian.

And because of him, now the purest soul in heaven was in hell.

─You must get ‘em out. Do everything.

─I can't.

─YOU MUST DO SOMETHING! YOU OWE IT TO HIM, HE SAVED YOUR FUCKING ASS! -Charles became desperate with his friend. Max sighed and used his powers to calm him down.

─Do you think I don't know that? I do what I can, Fuck! I'm protecting them from being tortured, keep them under my personal surveillance. But without negociating a loyalty oath with Lucifer, he will never free them. He wants something in return.

─Damn it!

─Charles, please… Take me home. - Seb's voice brought him out of his cloud of rage. He took him in his arms and held him as tightly as he could, it was such a bittersweet feeling for both of them.

Max interrupted clearing his throat.

─I will try to find a way.

─I am willing to negotiate. Find out what he wants and come to me.

Both nodded and went their separate ways.

Once Charles and Seb arrived at the intimacy of the flat where they had been living, Charles spreaded his wings and wrapped the human with them, trying to give him as much comfort as possible.

Sebastian no longer cried, but neither did he speak, nor did he reflect any expression. He seemed dead but alive, empty. And he wasn’t surprised, because even though Lewis didn’t rescue Sebastian from death to become his guardian angel, his bond was very similar, so powerful and intimate that now that it was broken, the human felt alone, adrift, gone.

Charles didn’t want to think about it, but without another angel to protect Sebastian, it was not very likely that he would outlive such a great depression.

He considered proposing to him, to quit being an archangel and become his guardian. By the love of God! he would even become human if Sebastian asked him to. He was indeed capable of killing for the gorgeous man huddled in his chest.

A little caress on his wing took him out of his thoughts. The blond man was still expressionless; eyes fixed on his feathers, then turned his head to stare him. Charles didn't know what to say, but it was the human who broke the silence.

─Lewis used to let me sleep on his wing, you know? It wasn't comfortable for him, it hurt a little. But it was the only sensitive area where he could feel, and he did it to know that I was there, and that he was there for me too... I miss him too much, Charles. It's my entire fault. -The archangel felt his heart squeeze with every word.

─Of course not. You could never have defeated an angel. Not even Lewis could have. That was my duty and I failed. I failed the three of you.

─You and Max did your best. It was not your fault.

─Pierre was my family. -Sebastian gave him a little side smile.

─He loved you.

Charles said nothing else, he kept the position, straightening the hold , taking advantage of the last time he would have Sebastian in his arms.

Because he had made a decision.

─I will solve it out, Seb. - said the archangel, leaving a small kiss in his golden curls. ─I promise to do whatever it takes to bring them back.

* * *

─Hey, Lando.

─Hey, handsome. - said the demon to his partner. They had finally completed their shift and could leave the dungeons and regain their energy, especially on that day when he had to help Lando with a new prisoner who refused to go to the pit.

─Ugly day, wasn't it? What happened to that fallen angel you had?

─The bastard didn't stop complaining. If he doesn't calm down the next days I'll send him to Lucifer. - said the annoyed young demon. Carlos laughed and kissed his head.

─Put yourself in his shoes, they separated him from his ‘meant to be’. - explained. Carlos was originally in charge of Pierre. Max asked him to be the one to keep an eye on him, and explained the special situation of these last two prisoners. Carlos understood and sympathized with their story, he would be just as bad or worse off if he were separated from his little devil.

─Uh? I heard it was his boyfriend who burned it.

─Something like that. He didn't know that his "boyfriend" was in love with a human. He found out and didn't like it.

─And literally sent him to hell. - he joked and chuckled. The other one couldn't help but laugh too.

─The thing is that Max wants to help them out.

─That demon is crazy.

─I know, and I told him we'd give him hand with it. – his partner looked at him as if a third horn had come out.

─Carlos!

─Come on, cariño. It's for the sake of love.

─Love my balls, Carlos! If someone finds out, they'll send us to the pits. And do you know what the fallen prisoners do to the demon guards who fall into the pits? They rape them!

─Nah. Take it easy, love. We'll just do some research, use our charms to find out what the boss is interested in and offer him an exchange. What do you say?

Lando was not sure, but he felt a pair of strong arms surrounding him, and wet lips running down his neck to finally join his owns.

─Okay, yes. Whatever...

Carlos smiled and gave him another round of kisses.

* * *

Pierre gently touched the chain around his waist as he sat in the dark. It had been like this for hours. As soon as he saw himself descending, he was grabbed from his chains and locked up without even knowing what had happened. Until he heard Lewis' resounding voice in the distance, some whining, and then his own guardian had to go helping the warden who was supposed to watch over Lewis, who seemed to be making a difficult case for him.

Then he understood that if Lewis was there, something had happened to his feathers.

He heard footsteps coming closer and approached the mouth of the pit in which he was standing. To his relief he saw that it was Max.

─Hello, little one.

─Hello…- he returned the greeting, somewhat shyly. But he was more than happy to see a friendly face in such a dreadful place. ─Have you seen Lewis? The angel who came with me.

─I haven't seen him. But I've just been talking to Charles.

─He must be happy, now he has Sebastian to himself. - He said with some resentment. Max sighed in denial.

─He wants to get you out of here, so bad that he wants to make a deal with Lucifer.

─What?! No...

─Yes. And in fact, I think you should do the same. You wouldn't be an angel again, but you'd be out of the dungeons.

─And betray my creators just to get out of a pit?

─Those ‘creators’ took your wings away, Pierre. Without giving you the possibility of forgiveness… without any valid reason. And they do nothing to help you!

─And why do you want to help me, anyway? I am not stupid. Lucifer just wants allies. By the time he has enough he will declare war and I won’t be part of it.

─No one is asking you to be. Look, I'm not the enemy, and you know it.

─I'm not going to make the loyalty oath. If you really want to help me, do me a favor...- He asked, looking into his red eyes. Max nodded and took the hand the prisoner was offering. ─Help Lewis get out of here. He does have a reason to go back to earth.

─But...

─Please... I'll stay here quietly, he needs it more.

The hand gripp grew stronger, and the demon nodded, loosing himself in those heavenly blue orbs that looked at him pleadingly.

He ran out of the place, hoping that Carlos and Lando had found something.

An interminable hour passed until the couple of young demons came to meet him. He tried to decipher their faces, but could not identify whether there were good or bad news.

─Did you talk to Lucifer? Did you find anything? Speak up!- he exclaimed. Carlos looked at Lando and he began to talk.

─We talked, but we didn't get anything useful, I told him that the prisoners were ready to make a loyalty oath, but he is not interested. Pierre was still developing his guarding skills before falling, and Lewis isn’t that powerful.

─ Pierre didn’t even agree to the loyalty oath, I could not convince him.- Admited. But Lando continued.

─But I had the brilliant idea of talking to Jev, the one who writes the deals. He’s always there when the prisoners get released, and he told me that the only prisoners that Lucifer released AND also were allowed to return to earth… were _Nephilims_ or _Archangels_.

─So we're screwed?

─Not quite Max, weren't you an archangel's friend?

─Yes, but he...

─If our boss has a soft spot for archangels, bring him in to negotiate.

─The three of us know what "negotiating" means.

─Max, at least think about it. - Carlos asked. Lando let his partner side and moved next to Max, hobnobbing him with complicity.

─Yes, Max. Think about it... Don’t you want to get that pretty blonde angel out of the pit? Do it for him.

Max blushed as he stared at the floor.

─Let's talk to your little feathered friend and see what he thinks.

Max nodded and so the three opened a passage to the earth.

Charles was waiting anxiously for them, in the place that Max had indicated to him. As soon as he saw him appear accompanied by two other demons, he got defensive, his guard pulled up.

─What is all this? A trap?

─Relax, chicken. These are Lewis and Pierre's guardians, and we have come to offer you a deal.- Charles’ eyes went big.

─Did you talk to Lucifer?! -Max denied it.

─This pair has been doing research and the only possible solution for Lewis and Pierre to return to earth is... for you to come down with us and negotiate with Lucifer.

─And what are we waiting for? -Carlos snorted, and decided to put the cards on the table, because the archangel didn’t seemed to know what he was getting into.

─You must understand that once you go down into the underworld, your powers will be gone, and you cannot leave without Lucifer's permission. And that, if you are lucky enough to have him agree to release them, you must take his place in the dungeons.

Charles had already considered that option. He was scared, and nothing guaranteed that things would turn out well. But...

_"I'll solve it out Seb."_

_"I promise to do whatever it takes to bring him back."_

He nodded and stood his ground.

─Are you sure about what you're doing? -The three asked.

─Yes.

The others nodded, chained him up and joined forces, opening a portal stable enough to bring the archangel onto the Maximum authority of the underworld.

* * *

Lewis had his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, but he needed to rest in order to regain courage, strength...

He thought of Sebastian, and prayed both to God and to Lucifer that he might be safe and sound.

And suddenly his chains were shattered, his wings ─ though still cut off and dark─ returned ,and a pair of arms pulled him out of the pit.

In front of him him he found Max, his guardian, Jev and...

─Charles?!

─Hi Lewis.

─I don't understand... You're not supposed to be here. You are an Archangel!

He smiled a little and looked down.

─Not anymore. I swore allegiance to Lucifer. -Things for Lewis were getting confusing and more confusing.

─Why would you do that?!

─Because it was my responsibility to protect you, and you ended up here. I’m paying my debt... Besides, Sebastian needs you, please take care of him and be happy.

─Oh, Charles...- he wanted to go and hug him, but Lando and Jev got in the way.

─Hold on there. In order for you to return, you must also sign the loyalty oath for Lucifer.

Lewis didn't think twice. He pulled out one of his feathers, signed and handed both things over to the guardian. Jev then opened the passage, which Lando pointed out he should go through with him.

He looked one last time at Charles, who nodded, like saying “it’s all alright”

─Thank you. - he said for the last time, before following Lando through and leaving the underworld.

They walked a few more steps to the pit where Pierre was, who had a similar reaction to Lewis, not believing the sacrifice Charles was making.

─You're insane.

─It's the right thing to do.

─But what about you? What are you going to do?

─I'll take your place in the pit. Don't worry, I won't be tortured or participate in conflicts between angels and demons. I made it clear when I signed.

─I can't let you do that.

─It's already done, Pierre. -Jev decided to interrupt.

─Technically not. Pierre has yet to sign the deal to be released.

─I won’t do that.

That's when Max arrived and joined the discussion.

─Little one...

─No Max, I told you I wouldn't go back to earth. Less now, knowing that Charles must stay here.

─Charles still has to stay here; it was the price for freeing Lewis.- That new information shocked him.

─Did you get Lewis released? - Max nodded. Pierre smiled big and threw himself at the demons arms, to whisper a "thank you" in his ear. The demon blushed and reciprocated the hug.

─I promised you. And now, please Pierre... Sign.- Pierre smiled sarcastically.

─What for? The two people I love the most are here.

He took the paper out of Jev's hand and tore it into small pieces. Jev sighed.

─Now I have to make a new one.

─Make two contracts, I will have them as my vassals.- Max asked, and the celestials looked at him in confusion. Jev explained.

─If you sign the vassalage, you will be subject to the will of another demon, in this case, Max. It's similar to the loyalty oath but not to Lucifer, and it replaces prison.

─In other words, I can get you out of the pits and take you with me. -Max said with a smile.

Charles and Pierre looked at each other, and moments later they plucked a feather out.

* * *

─Good morning, angel. - whispered Lewis in Sebastian's ear, and then left a little kiss that was enough to wake the blond man up with a smile.

─Good morning, angel.- He answered back, turning around to kiss his beloved propperly.

─Don't forget that I am no longer an angel. - he said with a chuckle.

─To me you will always be, no matter what God, Lucifer or whoever says. You, Charles and Pierre will always be my angels. - Lewis sighed.

─I hope they’re okay. I can't stop thinking about them.

─Neither do I. I wish I could pay them back for everything they made for me… for us.

─Someday we will. In the meantime, let's enjoy these beautiful little moments in life Lucifer gifted us.

Sebastian laughed and grabbed Lewis by the neck, pushing him on top of him. They put their foreheads together and closed their eyes, their hearts beating together.

─Don't you miss heaven? -Sebastian asked quietly, so as not to break the peaceful refuge that was their bed. Lewis didn't even have to analyze the question.

─Heaven is a place on earth with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I loved writting this AU, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as well ^^  
> I'm willing to make an epilogue if you want to, about what happened with Nico and how Max, Charles and Pierre's relationship works.  
> Love, Julie.


End file.
